Content can be presented on a variety of different devices, many of which may be owned by the same person. For example, some individuals or families may own relatively non-portable devices such as personal desktop computers or television and relatively portable devices such as laptop computers, tablets, and smartphones. In some situations, a user may initially be interacting with or viewing content on a relatively non-portable device, and then decide to leave. The same user may then desire to resume interacting with or view content using a relatively portable device. Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods for enabling cross platform access to the same content.